The game of cat and mouse
by KDesai
Summary: Alec came into a apartment to kill his target. He certainty didn't expect a visitor who was going to change his life forever. An AU where Magnus is FBI agent and Alec is an assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I couldn't wait till tomorrow and posted a day earlier. Hope you all enjoy this new fic. On with the first chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Alec adjusted the lens of his rifle and peeped through the hole. Perfect. He could clearly see the bedroom of opposite building where any second his target would enter and he just had to pull the trigger.

Alec narrowed his eyes in concentration and again looked through sniper scope when he was distracted by the sudden sound of front door clicking open to the apartment he was using as a base to finish his job. The assassin was on high alert. He pulled out a small knife from his back pocket and quickly ran towards the door even before it was half open

Alec grabbed the extended arm and pulled the man inside. He then turned him around slammed the man's face on the nearby wall and pointed the knife on his back "You were not suppose to be back for another week" he growled into his ears

The man was literally shaking with fear and shock "Sorry.. I'm sorry...I don't live here...I just came to feed the fishes in the tank" the dark hair man shouted "Please let me go!"

"Keep your voice down!" Alec clenched his jaw and ran through his options. He will have to kill the man which he didn't get paid for. Also he would then have to take care of the body and the blood. Again that would only cause more waste of time. Alec closed his eyes. He didn't have time to think about it now. His target would be coming any minute now

Alec grabbed the man by his hair and dragged him to the couch "Ouch! I had an appointment with a hair specialists today. Will you go easy on the hair"

Alec ignored the silly protest and tied the man's hands behind his back with a zip tie. He found his wallet and quickly pocketed it "Yell and I kill you first" Alec saw the man give a shaky nod and he walked back to the window

Fifteen minutes passed without a movement

"So who's your target?"

Alec didn't answer

"I'm Magnus by the way. I would say it was nice to meet you but...our first meeting wasn't exactly Cinderella type"

Alec turned to glare at Magnus who fluttered his eyes "Oooh macho glare. I love it. Since my breath is much steady now can I comment on your ass?"

"What?"

"Don't be shy. You've got an sexy ass. Perfect curve and shape" Magnus licked his lips in seductive manner

Alec angrily walked towards Magnus and caught him by his collar "You do realise I've a gun right?" Magnus hummed "I do..ah..you didn't say your name"

Alec let go of Magnus's collar "It's none of your business" Magnus curled his lips and pouted "Consider as my last wish? Please" he blinked his eyelashes and god knows why Alec answered his question "It's Alexander but you can call me Alec"

"Alexander" Magnus purred making Alec shiver on the spot "So are you a top or bottom?"

Alec took a step back as if he was the one being held hostage under Magnus's charge "What?"

Magnus smirked "Personally I enjoy switching. Best of both worlds...what do you say Alexander"

"Shut up!"

"Oh C'mon! I know you'll kill me after your job over there is done. Until then let's talk"

"I'm not here to talk!" Alec hissed and took his place back at the window

"How much do you get paid?"

Alec remained quiet

"Twenty thousand?" Magnus guessed

Nothing

"Twenty five thousand?" asked Magnus

Again silence

"Twenty six maybe?" Magnus tried again

"Will you shut up if I answer"

Magnus hummed "For a full minute, I promise" Alec rolled his eyes "Forty thousand"

"Wow! This profession is good. What about..." Alec glared "You said you would shut up for a minute" Magnus sighed dramatically "I did say that"

After thirty seconds

"You know what would shut me up?" Magnus squeaked out loud "A kiss!"

Alec almost...almost thought about it but scolded himself mentally "If you think kiss or sex can save you then you're wrong"

"Yeah well can't blame the guy for trying. Thought we did go for a bang...no pun intended ofcourse" Alec huffed out a breath and looked into the scope. Why wasn't his target showing. Was he late? Or did he miss him while he was talking to Magnus. It had been more than half an hour. Normally his job would barely take ten minutes. Something was wrong. He pulled out his cell

"I'll have one large pizza with extra cheese"

Alec rolled his eyes and turned around to call his boss. Magnus sighed "So apparently I'm dying empty stomach"

Alec was told by his boss that their target was moved by the FBI people and will now have to rearrange their plan. Alec quietly hung up and packed his rifle

"Whoa...you're leaving? What about me?" Magnus struggled to get free. Alec walked towards him with a knife that he had again pulled out from his back pocket. Magnus's eyes widened "You're killing me? So soon?"

Just when Magnus was about to make a move, Alec brought down his knife on Magnus's head. The impact was so strong that Magnus lost conscious on the spot

AN HOUR LATER

"Agent Bane! Are you alright? Agent Bane can you hear me?" Magnus heard voices around him and he slowly opened his eyes. He let out a groan when his head pounded at the bright lights

"Are you alright Agent Bane?" asked a FBI officer and Magnus gave a small nod "What happened?" "You tell us Bane. We found you tied and unconscious. And this note was left next to your wallet" Magnus took the note from the officer which read :

'Nice try Agent Bane. You should've left your wallet at the bureau. I knew you were working for FBI and distracting me so your men could hide away my target. But not for long. I'll come back soon'

Ps: I prefer bottom (wink)

Alexander

Magnus now remembered his encounter with Alec. The guy must have taken his wallet when he was tying his hands. Alec knew he was an FBI agent still he left him alive. Why? A smirked formed when he read the paper again, eyes falling on last line "We'll be meeting soon Alexander. I promise. This game of cat and mouse is on"

 **I wanted to write something funny and light after writing 'Wake me up'. This story will have humour and tons of puns...lol! Please please leave a review and tell me if you want to read more :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this fic. Glad you all are enjoying. Here's the next fun and pun filled chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

It was late night when Magnus was driving home after submitting his reports to the director of FBI on his latest mission. The agent was bone tired and wanted nothing more but to go home, have a hot shower bath, eat large pizza with extra cheese while watching television and lastly have a long peaceful sleep.

Everything happened very fast. A light caught Magnus's eyes in rear view mirror and he hit the brake pedal on reflex which turned out to be a huge mistake. An engine roared outside and the agent heard a crash on the road. He stopped his car and jumped out of the vehicle to see a man lying on the road along with his bike

Magnus ran towards the figure inwardly hoping the man wasn't dead already. He slowly turned the person around and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was Alec whom he had hit with his car "Alexander?"

Magnus saw there was a thin line of blood flowing from Alec's side temple. He sighed in relief when didn't see any other injury "Alexander?" he gently gave few taps on Alec's cheek but the man remained unconscious. Magnus couldn't leave Alec alone in this state so he carried him in his arms, got him settled in back seat and drove off to nearest hospital

TWO HOURS LATER

"How is he doctor?" asked Magnus

"The patient is suffering from minor concussion. We applied stiches to his head but I would like to keep him under observation for twenty four hours just to make sure it's nothing serious" the doctor explained

"Can I see him?"

"Sure"

Magnus slowly pushed open the door and saw Alec was awake on the bed playing with his IV. The professional part of him knew he should be informing the cops about the assassin but another part of him first wanted to make sure Alec was alright.

After all he did hit him with his car

Absolutely no other reason

"Alexander?" Magnus slowly called out and Alec turned his gaze on him. Alec stared at the agent for a good minute before smiling broadly "I know you!" he squeaked out loud

"Ofcourse you do"

"You're my boyfriend right?"

Magnus openly gaped at Alec "Excuse me?"

Alec opened his arms wide as if inviting Magnus for a hug "Come here"

"What is it?"

"I'm feeling bit off today"

"Well you did have an accid.."

"Would you like to turn me on?" Alec asked with a grin on his face

Magnus narrowed his brows "Are you alright Alexander?" he leaned forward taking a close look at the man. Alec smiled fondly "Awww...you look so cute when you worry"

Magnus frowned but then remembered the doctor said Alec had a concussion. They must have given strong meds "Oh It's the drugs talking"

Alec shook his head "It's my looooove talking for you gorgeous" he tried to wink but ended up closing his both eyes. Magnus laughed lightly "Okay mister how many fingers?" he held his hand up

"Three" Alec annouced proudly "as long as you're using good quality lube"

Magnus choked on his saliva and coughed. Was this the same Alec who he met few days back "I'm still mad at you for hitting me in the head" he said absentmindedly

Alec looked like a lost puppy not getting the meaning behind the words but suddenly his expression changed and he smirked at Magnus "Maybe we could've angry sex or...make up sex. Anything is fine by me" he beamed

Magnus scoffed and muttered "I would've thought about the offer if you were sober" Alec hummed closing his eyes "I like your trousers"

"Thank you Alexander" Magnus said feeling bit awkward

"You know what else will look good on you?" Alec cracked his eyes open and raised his one hand in air "Me!" he giggled at his own words. Magnus shook his head feeling amused. This was kinda cute side of Alec. He saw the man was now staring at him intently "What?" asked the agent

"Where you born in a farm?" Alec's tone was serious

"No. Why?"

"You sure know how to raise a cock" Alec smiled and closed his eyes

Magnus was red as tomato and checked if anyone else wasn't hearing Alec's ridiculous comments. He was about to reply when he saw Alec was already sleeping. The agent sighed and took his place in nearby seat. This was one hell of a conversation. He wondered how Alec would react when he told him about it in the morning. A soft laugh escaped from his lips and soon Magnus closed his eyes.

NEXT MORNING

Magnus had left Alec's room to get coffee when he heard a commotion in the corridor. He made his way through the crowd and asked a doctor what was going on. The terrified doctor replied "Someone killed my patient!"

"What?"

The doctor nodded "I just went to check on my other patients and when I came back he was dead"

Magnus stared at the dead man for few seconds until his eyes widened when he realised something. He ran back to Alec's room and wasn't surprised to find it empty. His cell rang and Magnus saw it an unknown number. He very well knew who was the caller "Well played Alexander"

"Thank you Agent Bane. You helped a lot"

"Why me?"

"What should I say...I was lucky"

"You knew this hospital was the nearest to our accident site so you purposely crashed infront of me"

"Yup!"

"You risked your life to kill someone? What if the accident wasn't a small one"

"My target was feigning a heart attack and hiding in the hospital so had to take the risk"

"I must say it was not a smart move"

"Awww...you care about me?"

A pause

"I do"

There was a pause from Alec's side before he spoke again "Well...now we're even. Last time you won and this time I get to finish my job"

"I'll get you Alexander"

"Catch me if you can Agent Bane"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. Hope you enjoy :-)))**

Magnus let out a loud moan when man pressed the button again. Electricity and pain flooded his mind and body as he panted heavily. The man grabbed his hair and yanked his head back "Tell us what we need to know agent Bane and you're free to go" Magnus gritted his teeth "Never!" A tight slap was driven and his face turned to his side. The man pressed the electric buzzer and the warehouses was filled with Magnus's painful screams.

The FBI agent was currently strapped to a chair after being kidnapped by three men on his way to bureau. He was soaking wet from head to toe and had briuses on his arms legs and torso. His kidnappers needed information on his latest case but Magnus was determined not to utter a word

"You're only making this difficult for you" snarled a man and raised his buzzer to charge at Magnus again when they heard a voice "Stop!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec parked the car and walked towards the abandoned warehouse. He was suppose to collect his money after he had gotten rid of his target. When he was few steps away from the door, Alec heard a painful scream. Now this was nothing new in his profession. Richard was most probably was torturing some guy for information. Who cares, it was none his business thought Alec and opened the door

The moment Alec stepped in, his eyes fell on the tied up man in the chair "Magnus?" he whispered. Alec saw Richard had raised his hand that held a taser to hit Magnus again and he couldn't stop himself from yelling "Stop!"

Magnus opened his blurry eyes and was surprised to see Alec. What was he doing here? Richard turned to face Alec "Welcome 505. You did a good job today. Boss has left your reward on the table. Take and leave"

"Let him go"

Richard raised his eyebrow "What?"

"How dare you touch my man" Alec hissed and went to untie Magnus who was surprised but kept his expression neutral. He bend down and felt Magnus's warm cheek on his. Alec whispered in the agent's left ear "Play along"

"Gladly" Magnus whispered back

Richard narrowed his eyes "505! What do you think you're doing? He is my prisoner! He has some important information on my case"

"I don't give a fucking damn about your case. Magnus is my boyfriend and I'm not going to let you hurt him" Alec supported Magnus holding his arm around his neck "Are you alright babe?"

Magnus gave a weak nod "You're here...that's all I need my love"

"I'll always be there for you" Alec tightened his hold

"You said that when we first met" Magnus laughed lightly

Alec cupped his cheek lovingly and gazed into Magnus's eyes "Remember what you said when we first met?"

Magnus brushed off few strands of hair from Alec's forehead "My mind's fuzzy due to hits I've taken from the taser gun" he glanced at Richard "Why don't you refresh my memory"

"Ofcourse Bane..babe" Alec corrected quickly "You said.. Alexander do you like mathematics? Because I want to add you in my life...subtract our clothes... divide your legs and multiply orgasms"

Magnus gulped down the heavy lump. Why was he finding it so sexually appealing in a dangerous situation like this "And...I want to make you sit in my lap and talk about the first thing that pops up"

Richard cleared his throat "505! Enough of your sexual puns.. you do know the consequences if you take him away" Alec scoffed and in one swift move he picked Magnus in his arms "Find a different source to get your information. Magnus is coming with me" Magnus held back a gasp and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck

Now the thing was Alec was well known for his hot temper in their underworld. No one ever dare to mess with him. Richard knew he would only invite death if he triggered Alec's temper. He huffed out a breath "Fine! You can take him but you'll have to explain to the Boss"

Alec rolled his eyes and walked past Richard. He stopped near the table "Babe would you take my reward" Magnus sighed as he reached out and picked up the parcel. Alec then walked out of the warehouse towards his parked car.

The moment they were out of sight Magnus jumped out of Alec's arms and twisted his arm behind his back. The agent slammed Alec's body on the car who hissed in pain "Is this the way...you say thanks to your shining knight in armour?"

"How do I know this isn't one of your famous cons?"

Alec struggled lightly "Thanks for vote of confidence"

"You're welcome"

"So what now? Are you going to arrest me?"

"I'm thinking about it"

"Liar!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're stalling..if you really wanted to arrest me then you would've done it already"

"Well...you're my shining knight in armour"

Alec let out a small laugh "Call it a truce?"

Magnus hummed "For now" he slowly let go of Alec's hand and moved two step a back

"Want a lift? I don't bite...not so soon anyways" Alec winked

"Thank you Alexander for such a tempting offer but I'll manage"

"See you Magnus"

"See you soon Alexander"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Early post since the last one was short. Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Rnjoy :-)))**

Magnus walked into the famous pandemonium night club as an undercover drug dealer. He scanned the club that seemed like a labyrinth with a large central area with off shoots of small rooms and walkways. Sultry dancers, laser lights, loud music and intoxicating scent of liquor made a picture perfect crime scene

Magnus took his place at the bar section and ordered a whiskey for himself. He was suppose to meet another dealer and catch him red handed. The agent checked his watch and took a sip from his glass. Waiting for another ten minutes, Magnus finally saw the dealer walk in the club. He straightened himself and got ready to act his part

The dealer approached Magnus and greeted each other. To his surprise the man then asked him for a dance instead of getting on with the business. The agent reluctantly agreed knowing he had win the man's confidence to get deal out of him.

Magnus was on the dance floor with the man who had his arms on his hips with a cunning smile on his face. The agent returned his smile with his own and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He hoped this would get over soon

"So do you have a name or should I call you mine?" a voice came from behind.

Magnus tilted his head to his side and saw a couple dancing behind him, though he couldn't see the face of second guy as his back was faced at him. What a lame pick up line, thought Magnus and resumed his swaying his hips. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard second guy reply "You look like trash... should I throw you out?" the voice giggled

Oh you've got to be kidding me! Magnus was hundered percent sure the voice belong to none other than Alec. He slowly shifted them around so he could see the couple. Magnus frowned when he saw Alec's flushed red face and dazed eyes. It looked like he was barely able to stand on his feet. Damn Alec was drunk as hell

Magnus clenched his jaw when he saw the man tighten his grip on Alec's waist. He felt a pang of jealousy build in him and wished nothing more to tear Alec away from the man. The dealer nudged Magnus "Are you alright Harry?"

Magnus blinked from his thoughts. Oh yeah...he was on a undercover mission. Harry...yeah...his fake name. He flashed his charming smile "Oh I'm more than alright. I can't wait to seal our deal"

"Let's dance for a while then I'll get you your package" said the man and began moving from side to side. Magnus nodded cursing mentally. His eyes were now fixed on Alec who was smiling sloppily at his partner. The said partner moved his hand on Alec's back too far down for Magnus's liking "Are those space pants? Coz your butt is out of the world" he commented placing a soft kiss on his neck earning a moan from Alec

Magnus unknowingly tightened his hold on the man's neck wishing it was Alec's dancing partner. The dealer yelped "Take it easy tiger" Magnus apologized and loosened his grip

"Let's get out of here" said Alec's partner and Magnus swore inwardly. There was no way he was going to let a random guy take advantage of Alec. Undercover or not, it was his duty to save an innocent civilian's life.. well an assassin in this case but stiil a life was a life. The agent broke away from the dealer "Give me five minutes" he then walked towards Alec "Oh there you are Alexander! I've been searching for you everywhere"

The pair stopped dancing and Alec saw Magnus with his blurry eyes "Magnus?" a broad smile appeared on his face "Yay..It's Magnus!" Alec's partner glared at the agent "You know him?"

"Ofcourse I know him you jerk! He's soon going to be my lawfully wedded hubby" Magnus growled "Now back off before I call bouncers on you" he saw the man make a face and leave the dance floor. Magnus then noticed Alec was playing with his shirt buttons...

Oh no, not playing but Alec was slowly opening them one by one "You're sexxxy! Are you a campfire? Coz you're soooo fucking hot...and I wan..s'more" he slurred. Magnus swatted Alec's hand away ignoring the cute pout "I should tie your shoes so you don't fall for someone else"

Alec hummed wobbling on his feet and then pointed his finger on Magnus's cheek "You look pale..maybe because you're suffering from lack of vitamin ME!..ha ha best pun ever" he announced and suddenly his legs buckled. Magnus quickly caught a limp Alec before he could kiss the floor. He sighed and turned to face the dealer "Can we arrange our meeting tomorrow. I've to take him home"

The dealer frowned "Who is he? Why did he call you Magnus?"

"Ah...um..actually the thing is you can see how drunk he is and ah...Magnus is my friend and this guy is his boyfriend. I can't leave him alone. Magnus would kill me. I hope you understand" The agent hoped the dealer would buy his lie

The man stared at Magnus but then gave a nod "Meet me tomorow. I'll text you the address. Last chance or else no deal"

"Thank you" Magnus saw the man leave and he turned his attention on Alec who suddenly snapped his eyes open "Hello Magnus"

Magnus pursed his lips "Why am I not surprised Alexander? I didn't know you were so eager to be in my arms. You could've asked me nicely. Why fake like a drunken?"

Alec smiled coyly "I wasn't faking"

"Oh Really?" Magnus asked not actually believing

"I'm drunk but I do know how to handle my alcohol" Alec got up from the floor and Magnus straightened his clothes "So what's the excuse. Why did you distract me?"

Before Alec could reply they heard a loud yell. Magnus and Alec turned around and saw the dealer was back "You liar!" he roared and pulled out a gun from his pocket pointing at Magnus "You're a cop!?"

Magnus took a step back "Wait! That's not true"

"I'm going to kill you"

Before the agent could say another word, to his horror the man pulled the trigger. Magnus found himself thrown on the floor with a body pressed on top of him. Not a body...Alec's body. He didn't feel any pain from the bullet that was meant for him because he saw Alec's eyes were closed and warm liquid was staining the floor below them "Alexander?"

 **Yeah so a tiny plot starts to form from here. Do leave a review and tell me how was it :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Sorry for long wait. I'm back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Where...are we?" Alec managed to ask in between painful gasps. He didn't know how did he end up in a well furnished house. All he could think and feel was immense pain when he took a bullet that was meant for Magnus

Alec couldn't let anything happen to Magnus. Don't ask him why but he just couldn't

"This is a FBI safehouse" Magnus dumped a still bleeding Alec on the couch. There was a huge chaos when the dealer had taken a shot at him. All people in the club panicked and rushed towards the exit. Magnus gently pushed Alec off him and cursed when he saw a bullet wound on his side. He also saw the dealer run away after pulling the trigger. Magnus couldn't take Alec to a hospital as it would reveal his identity and even get arrested

Magnus couldn't let anything happen to Alec. Don't ask him why but he just couldn't

Magnus picked up a not so light Alec in his arms and rushed out of the club. He laid him in the backseat of his car and slammed on the gas pedal. That's how he ended up in this safehouse where he had all the necessary equipments to take the bullet out. Being an FBI agent, Magnus was trained for these kind of situations. Alec had partially woken up as soon as Magnus hit the break pedal

Magnus panted heavily looking down "What do you eat for dinner? Rocks?" Alec glared in return "I thought... you guys are trained...for picking heavy weight"

"Technically I'm trained to send you in prison" Magnus shot back and ran towards a cupboard to get the things he needed to get the bullet out like towels, first aid kit, alcohol, scissors and a pair of tweezers.

Alec screwed his face "Technically...you should be dead by now...but you're welcome by the way!" he moaned loudly clutching his side. The assassin had been shot twice before in his life and never gone to hospital for treatment. Magnus rolled his eyes and hunched down to see Alec's face was paler than before and face drenched with sweat. He gently pried Alec's hand off his side and pushed the material up "I see a hole"

Alec grunted "You're looking...wrong way. That's not... where my hole is" he grinned but soon regretted as pain shot through his side. Magnus scoffed "Serves you right" he mentally thanked god when he saw the wound wasn't too deep "Hold on"

"Oh God...this fucking hurts! Hurry up!"

"I'm sure you can handle little pain"

"I kiss...would do wonders"

"You're not a sleeping beauty"

"I could.. pretend" Alec cried out when Magnus poured alcohol to sterilize the wound. His fingers curled on the edge of the couch "A little warning next time" he hissed

"Sure. So now goes in the tweezers" Magnus warned before brought the tool near the wound

"Magnus.."

Magnus dipped the tweezer in one go and Alec let out a scream. He clutched Magnus's shirt as tears fell from his eyes

"Easy...stay still" said Magnus was glad he found the bullet in one try. He saw Alec was breathing heavily with unfocused eyes. He was shaking like a leaf in a storm and skin was getting colder. The agent wished he would pass out already. He knew taking out the bullet was going to bring new level of pain and there were chances Alec might go into shock which could prove dangerous for his heart

He needed a distraction

Magnus caught hold of the bullet and pulled out in one go. Alec opened his mouth to scream but his sound was muffled as Magnus pressed his lips against his. Alec's eyes went wide with shock. Pain was temporary forgotten as the assassin could only concentrate on Magnus's warm and soft lips. Alec let out a loud moan when he felt the agent had dabbed his would with alcohol soaked towel. His fingers curled around Magnus's hair and he deepened the kiss

After few seconds Magnus pulled back feeling dizzy. The agent stared into Alec's flushed face that was combined with smrik "I need to do the stiches" he saw finally the man's eyes drooped close. Magnus sighed and carefully stitched the wound, absolutely not thinking about the kiss. He then crushed few painkillers and mixed them with water. He made Alec drink the meds and covered him with blanket.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"Are you a...trampoline?" Alec grinned at Magnus who placed the book down that he was reading "So I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Alec pouted "You didn't answer me"

Magnus shook his head in amusement when he saw Alec was still in dazed state. It looks like drugs don't mix well with his body "Alexander please not the puns again"

"Are you a trampoline?" Alec asked again, ignoring Magnus

"No I'm not a trampoline. Why?"

"Shame...I'd be fun to bounce up and down on you all day and night" Alec giggled but then fell asleep next second

"Fucking fantastic"

THREE HOURS LATER

Alec woke up with a gasp "You kissed me!"

"Were you dreaming of me?" teased Magnus

"You kissed me?" Alec repeated

"We kissed...say we kissed Alexander. Don't forget 'we' is very important in here"

"I didn't tell you to kiss me"

"You weren't complaining when you pulled few strands of my hair in pleasure"

"Jerk"

"You're welcome by the way. I just saved your ass from rotting in jail"

Alec glared but then soon a smile formed on his face "Thanks"

Magnus smiled back "Thank you for saving my life"

Alec gave a nod

"You didn't tell me what were you doing in the club" Magnus handed him a cup of tea. Alec took the cup and was about to answer when loud sirens were heard outside the house. Magnus ran towards a window and saw two police car parked infront of the house

"What are the cops doing here?" Alec stood up from the couch wincing a little. Magnus tightly clutched the curtains "Someone from the club must have told about the shooting. They are here...for me"

"For you?" Alec asked in confusion

"I was on a undercover mission. I didn't get time to call my superior and inform them that the mission was aborted. They must have thought I'm in danger"

"And they found you so soon?"

Magnus rolled his eyes "Give us some credit Alexander. We're FBI. My colleague must have tracked my cell. Dammit! I should've thought about it sooner. If they come in then you'll get caught. I won't be able to save you"

Alec thought about the situation for a while before a coy smile spread on his face "You'll save me Agent Bane"

"What? How?"

The door to the safehouse opened. Alec walked outside with his arm wrapped tightly around Magnus's throat and gun pointed at his temple. He tightened his hold and yelled at the waiting cops "Nobody moves or else this man will get his brains blown into pieces"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! I ran out of puns so decided to end this fic...lol! A huuuuuge heartfelt thanks to all my awesome readers who have read this story and left even awesome reviews. On with the next and last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Freeze! Let him go!" yelled one of the officer who tried to aim his gun at Alec but was finding it difficult with Magnus infront "I repeat let him go!"

Magnus tried to loosen some grip but it only got tightened. A strangled gasp escaped from his mouth and he felt Alec's hot breath at the back of his neck "I mean it officers. You come any closer and I pull the trigger"

Alec dragged Magnus to his car and saw they were followed by the officers. He fired two bullets at the police cars and flatened the tires and then blindly shot at the cops. During the chaos Alec pushed Magnus in the front seat and slammed the door close. He then ran and took his place in driver's seat. Magnus rubbed his throat and coughed "Were you trying to strangle me"

Alec started the engine "Sorry...it had to look real"

"Few more seconds and it would've definitely looked real" Magnus said irritatingly. He saw Alec press hard on the gas pedal and drove out of the place. He sighed in relief when he saw no one was following him "Thank you agent Bane. You were quite helpful today"

Magnus rolled his eyes "Consider this as your last favour Alexander. Next time don't expect me to be so generous" Alec didn't reply and kept driving. After half an hour Magnus frowned "Where are we going? I thought you said you were going to drop me somewhere in the city" he asked eyeing the deserted highway

"Yeah...slight change of plans. You are coming with me" Alec changed the gear and increased his speed. Magnus screwed his face in confusion "What are you taking about? I did my part by helping you escape those cops"

"You still don't get it Magnus?"

"What?"

"You were kidnapped and now I'm holding you hostage" Alec tilted his head to give a smile but it only irritated Magnus more "Okay that's enough! You can stop your over acting and let me go"

"No"

"Excuse me"

"I said No"

"You're actually kidnapping me?" Magnus asked with wide eyes

"Yup!"

"Alexander!"

"Yes Magnus" cooed Alec and pressed on the break pedal. Before Magnus could make any move, Alec pulled a zip tie out from his pocket and tied his hands with the door handle. "What the hell are you doing!? Alexander let me go!" Magnus pulled at the ties but it only dug deeper into his wrists

Satisfied with his work Alec then pulled out a black cloth from the dashboard and wrapped it tightly over Magnus's eyes who growled in response "Alexander stop this nonsense right now! This isn't funny"

"Who said it was funny" Alec replied in serious tone and started driving. A tight knot formed in Magnus's stomach and he was scared now. He was actually being kidnapped by Alec but why? And where was he taking him? What was he planning to do with him? The agent gulped down the fearful lump and slumped down on his seat thinking why in the world did he trust an assassin.

Another half an hour drive and Magnus felt the car stop. His hands were free only for few seconds before they were tied behind his back. He was still blindfolded when Alec grabbed his arm and led him towards a empty house. Magnus was made to sit in a chair where Alec tired him again with ropes to his chest and legs. The assassin then removed the black cloth from his eyes and Magnus blinked couple of times to clear his vision "Where am I?"

"Do you really think I'm going answer that question?" Alec smirked and slowly took off his jacket. He hissed at the sudden pull at his wound. Magnus's eyes shone with concern "You need to change bandages" Dammit why does he still care about him, thought Magnus. The one who kidnapped him for what so ever reason.

"I'll manage" Alec walked towards a cupboard and took out first aid box. Magnus saw him change his bandages "Alexander why did you bring me here? What's going on?"

Alec sat down on a chair and looked at his watch. He then picked an old newspaper and started reading. Magnus pursed his lips in frustration. One thing was sure that Alec wouldn't hurt him or else his body would be lying somewhere in the lake right now but he still needed to know why was he bought here. He needed to change his tactics "It's hot isn't?" he blew a puff of air

Alec didn't reply and continued reading

"Or maybe it's you" Magnus fluttered his eyelids but Alec didn't even bother to look up

"Nice thighs" commented Magnus

Alec hummed

Magnus tried again "Are you a candle?"

"What?"

"If you were a candle I could blow you"

Alec rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth tugged into sideways grin

"Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back"

Alec scoffed

"Ooooh this one's the best...my personal favourite.."

Alec looked up with raised brows

"If you ring my doorbell, I'd let you cum inside" Magnus earned a smile from Alec but soon it turned into a frown. He let out a sigh "Please Alexander...just tell me why did you kidnap me? If you're in trouble...let me help you"

After fifteen minutes Alec checked his watch again, got up from his chair and took the black cloth. Magnus eyed the cloth and yelled "What are you doing? Alexan... mmmph" his next words were muffled as Alec wrapped the cloth around his mouth. The agent glared at the assassin who walked out of the house. Magnus fruitlessly struggled to get free but his attempts were in vain.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Magnus was exhausted, thirsty and hungry for sitting so long in the chair. His muscles were aching from the strain and legs almost felt numb. He hoped Alec didn't just leave him to die. Suddenly the door opened and two men were dumped on the floor next to him..who were dead. Magnus was confused as hell on who were these men when he saw Alec enter in. The assassin looked tired and hurt. His side had new blood stains which meant his stiches were reopened. Alec stumbled as he slowly walked near Magnus and untied him completely

Magnus caught a falling Alec as soon as his arms were free. He made him sit on a chair and pulled up his shirt. Alec grunted "Let me first buy you dinner"

"Shut up smartass. I'm checking your wound" Magnus clenched his jaw "It doesn't look bad but you've to clean and change the bandage"

"I'm fine" came a soft reply and this time Magnus caught Alec by his collar "You owe a big time explanation! Who the hell are these men? Why was I kept here tied up for hours? Alexander if you don't answer me I swear I'll..."

Alec wrenched himself out of Magnus's grip "Look at him" he pointed at one of the dead man. The agent carefully looked at the body and his eyes widened "Is he..?"

"Richard" Alec confirmed "He was the one who kidnapped you few days back" Magnus gave a small nod but he was still confused "Why is he dead? Did you..?" he trailed off again

Alec nodded "Yes. Remember he said I'll have to face consequences if I took you with me" Magnus gave a small nod again so Alec continued "He hired another assassin to kill you"

"What?" Magnus asked in disbelief "How did you know?" Alec shrugged and gave a snarky reply "Give us some credit Magnus. We're professional assassins"

Magnus rolled his eyes "Let me take a wild guess. This one was hired to kill me?' he pointed at second dead man

Alec nodded

"And you killed them both"

Alec nodded

"For me?" Magnus's eyes went as wide

Alec nodded

"Was that why you were in that club? To protect me?"

Alec nodded

"Why?"

Alec glared at Magnus "Isn't it obvious you oblivious idiot! I care for you. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Why?" Magnus asked again even though he knew why but he had to hear it from Alec. He had to make sure this wasn't one way road. He wanted to know if Alec felt the same way "Tell me why Alexander"

Alec closed the distance and smashed their lips together. The kiss was not at all gentle. It was filled with want and lust. Alec licked Magnus's bottom lip and took it between his teeth, hard enough to make him whimper but not enough to cause the agent pain who growled in his mouth, sound travelling like waves in Alec's body.

Alec pulled back a little fearing he made a wrong move but Magnus's hand went at the back of his head and he kissed him as twice as hard, pulling him even closer. Alec's eyes snap open realization hitting him like a blow in his chest. He pushed Magnus off him a little but his hands still clutched at the agent's shoulder.

Eyes locked with each other, both men trying to take in what the hell just happened. Magnus licked his lips still tasting the man infront of him "Good answer"

Alec let out a chuckle "I..I...we...I mean... this... Magnus.. you.." a deep blush formed on his face and Magnus had to hold himself from not jumping on the man. He ran his fingers on Alec's cheek "I didn't know assassins could also blush"

Alec got even redder than before. He smacked Magnus's hand "Shut up!"

"Beautiful has 'U' in it but a quickie has 'U' and 'I' together"

Alec smirked and leaned in closer to Magnus. He whispered in his ears "Let's re-enact titanic. I'll be the iceberg and you can go down on me"

Magnus shivered with anticipation "I'm not a Rapunzel but I'll still let you pull my hair" he titled his head and their lips locked again. This time the kiss was slow and gentle. No one was in hurry to finish it. They took time with the kiss until Alec gasped and pulled away "Yeah.. sorry...damn It's hurting again" he wrapped his arm on his side

"Alexander.."

"I know what you're going to say Magnus. Our worlds are different but I do want this...a lot. I do have feelings for you and want to see if this...means something. Only if you want" Alec finished with tears shining in his eyes

Magnus gave smile "I won't lie Alexander. I do like you too...a lot. But don't go killing people just because you see threat on me. I'm a FBI agent. Dangers come in my profession and trust me I'm very capable of handling myself"

Alec scoffed "Nice job"

"I willingly got kidnapped by you"

Alec scoffed again "Yeah right"

"I did!" Magnus pouted

Alec laughed lightly and sniffed "So...are we...?" Magnus replied by pecking his lips "Let's get out of here. We both have to get ready for a date tonight"

Alec smiled broadly "Wait! With us right? I mean...the date...we both..." Magnus eyed the assassin "Are you sure you kill people for a living?"

"Shut up Magnus"

"You know a kiss would shut me up"

"Gladly" Alec kissed Magnus who responded happily. They surely had a long way ahead but this was surely the beginning of a beautiful yet a relationship that happens only once in million. An FBI agent dating a assassin.

THE END :-)))

 **I hope you all liked this ending. Please do leave a review and let me know :-)))**


End file.
